The Octopus Garden
by The-Unknown-Artist
Summary: previously The other kind of Beetle  A series of Oneshots that are all based on Beatles songs. These oneshots will range from fluff to gore to sexiness to angst to humor so be prepared to have your emotions thrown all over the place. MakaxSoul involved. Stories surround all characters.


_'She's not a girl who misses much, Do do do do do do...'_

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. The way she moved through the crowd, here own eyes wide with curiosity. A smile on her lips. The long black dress makes her look like a shadow among the crowd. A dream. Her sandy blonde hair was in it's usual pigtails that he couldn't resist finding too adorable. Her heels clacked on the marble floor, almost tripping a few times. He could tell she wasn't used to them. Was she trying to be like her mother by chosing to wear the heels? Was she trying to be an adult again?

But Maka don't you understand? This is our time to be young, our time to be stupid and naive. Don't you want to be young while you still can?

_'She's well acquainted with the touch of the velvet hand, like a lizard on a window pane._

_The man in the crowd with the multicolored mirrors and his hobnail boots._

__Lying with his eyes while his hands are busy working overtime.__

__A soap impression of his wife, which he ate and donated to the natural trust.'__

He leaned against the wall and narrowed his eyes.  
>Why did she have to do this to him? Why did she have to be so cute and sexy and <em>so addicting<em>. This was a formal party for gods sake. He should be engaging with the others, but no. He continued to stare at his girl and glare.

Stop trying to grow up. I want you with me for as long as possible.

She turned her head and caught him looking at her.

Her smile faded and was replaced with a look of concern. His own expression softened and he sighed, but he didn't look away.

The clacking of her heels got louder as she approached. He tried to block them out but it was no use. They were too damn loud.

As she approached he felt something shift under his skin.

That shadow of a dress, it looked spectacular on her. Which isn't suprising considering how she seemed to always look simply perfect. Even when she was just in a T-shirt and sweatpants on laundry days, he couldn't help wanting to lock her away where no one could corrupt her beauty and innocence.

Innocence...innocence that he will corrupt himself.

"Soul." She spoke.

He didn't respond, he only watched her.

Her hands were holding eachother behind her back, her head cocked to the side. She rocked back and forth on her heels, a nervous habit she had. A dangerously **cute** nervous habit she had. Her emerald eyes were digging deep into his soul, breaking down any remains of composure he had left.

He couldn't keep his cool much longer.

He wanted her.

"Soul, are you alright?" She raised her hand to touch his cheek. Before she reached it he grabbed her hand.

"I'm cold. Let's go home...okay?" He said, his voice almost breaking. He prayed she agreed, or else he might have to beg.

Please don't make me beg.

His prayer was answered when she nodded. Her eyes never once left his since she first found him staring. Those green pools could have such control over him. He hated it, and he loved it too.

_'I need a fix 'cause I'm going down._

_Down to the bits that I left uptown._

_I need a fix 'cause I'm going down.'_

He lead her out of Gallows Manor and to his bike that was parked near by. The winter wind was cold and bitter. It caused Maka to shiver and he noticed this. He leaned in and caught her lips with his in a kiss that promised she wouldn't have to suffer the cold alone. Now it wasn't just the freezing air that made her face red. The kiss was short but passionate and she could tell he'd soon be hungry for more. And So would she.

The two climbed onto his motorcycle and she wrapped her arms firmly around his abdomen. Still a bit dazed from the kiss, she leaned her head against his back. Her cheeks still blushing a bright pink.

"Hold on."

The bike engine roared and it made her jump and let out a scared squeak, as it did every time he took her for a ride. She felt his body shake a bit from his laughter and blushed a bit brighter.

"Shut up, just take us home."

He didn't need to be told twice. Quickly the bike took off into the streets. He didn't want to waste any time in the winter weather, he couldn't let her get sick.

The people and buildings flew by in a blur. The emerald eyes opened a bit wider to watch the colors fly by and the people and cars disapear behind them. They were well over the speed limit but as long as they could get home as soon as possible, neither cared.

However every time Soul made a sharp turn she would hold on tighter to him and bury her face in his back. He grinned at this.

Brave little meister don't be scared, you're weapon will have you home soon.

_'Mother Superior Jump the Gun_

_Mother Superior Jump the Gun'_

When they arrived home she took off her heels and tossed them by the door.

He let out a relieved sigh, he was beginning to despise their clacking. They just didn't fit her.

Don't ever try to be someone else ever again. I love you and no one else. Stay with me Maka, don't disappear like all the others. You're the only one I want.

_'Mother Superior Jump the Gun_

_Mother Superior Jump the Gun'_

He lead her to the couch where he pulled her onto his lap. She let a small gasp escape her lips when he pulled her down with him. His arms wrapped around her protectively and he leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Are you still cold?" He whispered.

She felt a shiver travel up her spine when she felt his breath on her neck.

"A little."

"I see..."

As he said this he began to leave soft kisses on her neck and along her jawline. Maka felt her insides melt at the soft pecks left on her skin. She tilted her head a bit to give him more access and shut her eyes halfway. His hands moved down from her stomach and caressed her hips. He loved her shape. He loved her soft skin under his fingertips. She was so perfect to him. So horribly perfect.

_'Mother Superior Jump the Gun_

_Mother Superior Jump the Gun'_

"Maka, look here." He said.

She turned to look at him and he brought his hand to her cheek.

There was something in his eyes that she couldn't read. He looked almost in pain. She could sense some conflicting emotions in his soul:

_Desire~_

Abstinence

**_L o v e_**

**FEAR**

__!Want!__

_Concern_

_PASSION_

[Anxiety]

**_Lust_**

_G-U-I-L-T_

"Soul." She said.

She could feel his soul shake when she said his name. His eyes wouldn't leave hers but the more he looked at her the more conflicting emotions came up. There was a battle going on in his mind. He could almost hear screaming in his head. Soul couldn't concentrate. Everything was messed up now.

"Soul." She repeated. "It's okay."

She placed her own hand over his and whispered:

"Don't hold back anymore. I want you too."

_'Happiness is a warm Gun'_

The next think she knew he had her pinned to the couch, hands on both sides of her head, red eyes looking down at her. She instictivly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

Their lips met for the first time since they got to the apartment. Soft and slow at first but it soon turned hard and passionate. There was more tongue, a certain rhythm to the kissing. It was hot and wet and messy and so very addicting. Every time they pulled back for air they would quickly reunite in their lustful dance of tongues.

The rhythm got more intense, now there was movement involved. Soul grinded his hips against Maka's. She let out a breathy moan at the contact and tugged on the back of his jacket. He knew what that meant.

He broke the kiss and gave Maka a glare.

"Please?" She pleaded.

"No."

"Soul..."

"I don't want to hurt you." He muttered.

She nodded. She knew he would always put her over everything, even himself, but there was an exception. When it came to things like sex, things that could break someone so bad beyond repair, he had to say no. He had to protect her from being broken. He couldn't hurt her. He would never forgive himself.

"Just the jacket." He said.

He pulled off the coat and threw it to the floor. He was now in his dress shirt, it was a formal party after all.

He leaned down again and claimed her lips with his own. The rhythm picked up again and the kisses continued. He brought a hand to the back of her head and tangled his fingers into her hair. His other hand held her hips down to keep her from bucking up into him.

She pouted.

He grinned.

_'When I hold you in my arms, and feel my finger on your trigger, I know nobody can do me no harm._

_Because happiness is a warm gun.'_

"All in due time brave little meister."

**A/N: Hey guys. This one I liked writing a lot. I should really write some more MakaxSoul stuff. They're just too perfect. The song is Happiness is a Warm Gun by the Beatles obviously. If case you didn't quite understand the plot for this one, it basically is saying Maka wasn't to grow up too quick and she wants to "be intimate" with Soul but he doesn't want to hurt her so he's holding back. If I'm nice I may make a lemon version of this.**

**I didn't want this one to be the first chapter because I wanted to start off with a Crona based chapter but...I just really liked this one okay? :C**


End file.
